Zombrex 1
For the Case Zero case, see Zombrex 1 (Case Zero) and Case 0-1: Find Katey Zombrex. Chuck must leave the safety of the security room to find Zombrex for Katey in Roy's Mart which is on the other side of the Royal Flush Plaza mall. Identical to all days, this task is split into two parts, Find Katey Zombrex and once the Zombrex is found, Katey will need Zombrex. Acquire food and save the game Chuck receives the Map and transceiver. To Chuck's left on a small counter is some Milk and Orange Juice. Pick up both if Chuck has the inventory space. Sullivan is just outside of the security room, guarding the security door. Although not necessary, Chuck can speak to Sullivan. :Speak to Sullivan by pressing '''Sullivan' Those doors are locked tight. No zombies will be getting in here. To the right of the security door are survivors Tamara and Kirby. Between them is a restroom door, which is also a save point. Save your game now. Exit the security room Travel down the hallway past distraugt Kirby. Ahead is Playboy bunny Lulu to the right of some stairs. Travel down the stairs. To the right is an enormous ventilation system. Click to examine the vent door. Another cutscene begins. Vent cutscene Chuck opens the vent door He examines the inside of the vent. He looks back towards Sullivan's location upstairs. He turns back to the vent with his signature smile. Chuck opens up the external vent door. He climbs out. Chuck is now in the Royal Flush Plaza. Stacey's first call Follow the guide arrow to the right.The official Dead Rising strategy guide referred to the arrow a "guide arrow". p. 20. There are exit signs also to guide Chuck. As Chuck is leaving, he will receive an urgent transceiver call. Answer the call by pressing . is on the other side of the mall. }} The Goal is the red flashing question mark at Roy's Mart on the map. The map can be accessed by pressing . Continue down the hallway, to Chuck's right is a locked maintenance room. Go through the double doors with the exit sign above them. There is a Sledge Hammer on the right, leaning against a cardboard box. The sledge hammer is one of the most powerful non-combo weapons. Exit out into Royal Flush Plaza. Travel to Roy's Mart Turn right and follow the guide arrow to Roy's Mart. Looters cutscene As Chuck approaches Roy's Mart, he may notice the green health bar of Denyce through the door. Open the door and a cutscene begins. Three Looters are ransacking the Roy's pharmacy and terrorizing the pharmacist Denyce. When Chuck interrupts them they attack. align=right } Looters are ransacking the pharmacy. align=right } Chuck: Oh, great. Looter: I know you're holding out on us! Where's the money?! Where's the safe?! Come on! Don't lie to me! Denyce: We don't have a safe! Looter: Don't lie to... align=right } Chuck: Hey! Chuck: Hey! Dirtbag! Let the lady go. Looter: Why don't you mind your own business old man? Chuck: Exactly what I'm doing. Chuck: I'm just here looking for some Zombrex. Looter: Well, you're definetly gonna need some painkillers when I'm done with you. align=right - } Chuck: Well, talking to you is giving me a headache. Looter: Oh yeah? What say you give me some money, and I'll go get some for you? Looter 2: Yeah - give us some money, Grandpa! Looter 3: We'll help you out. }} Battling the looters }} Finding the pharmacy key After Chuck kills the three looters, another cutscene begins. Chuck looks over the bodies of the looters He walks over to one looter. Chuck grabs a key. He looks up and sees the door marker "employees only" behind the counter. Chuck has acquired the Pharmacy Key Talk to Denyce Jump over the counter and talk to Deynce ( ). She will quickly join. Escorting Survivors tutorial When Deynce joins, a tutorial screen appears. Open the pharmacy door Open the pharmacy door. The Zombrex is on the counter. Pick up the Zombrex. =Katey will need Zombrex= Escort Denyce Reward Denyce: Those guys were stealing everything. Thanks for saving my life. Escorting Denyce awards Chuck 10,000 Prestige Points Sullivans warning After successfully escorting Denyce, there is a brief cutscene with Sullivan. align=right } Sullivan: Where on earth did you find 'em? align=right } Sullivan: Nevermind - I don't want to know. Sullivan: There's still people alive out there. align=right } Sullivan: We can't afford to have any infected in here. Giving Katey Zombrex Chuck must give Katey Zombrex between 7:00 am and 8:00 am. This gives Chuck plenty of time to explore the mall as he waits for 7:00 am. See also External links